Magical Miracles
by Koorika
Summary: It's two days before the dinner. While at a cafe with her friends, she met a woman- who turns out to be Vaith's brother! How will the story change? Kagome/Glenn Mel/Vaith PG13 for some language and violence


Inuyasha: It's official. You've finally broken something in your brain, Koorika.

Koorika: Inuyasha, shut up, be nice, and be polite or get out!

Kagome: SIT BOY! Sit sit sit sit sit! You're so obnoxious! I don't know what Rumiko's thinking, having you as my love interest in the manga and show!

Miroku: This is, however, strange.

Koorika: Did I ever say that I was normal?

Miroku: No… But still…

Koorika: There is, as I always say, no such thing as normal. Plus I also say that there's no such thing as perfect.

Disclaimer: I own neither Magical x Miracle or Inuyasha.

Warnings: Some violence and language; an obsessive fanboy

Pairings: Kagome/Glenn, Merleawe/Vaith, one-sided Yue/Rect

**Chapter 1: New Arrival**

It was two days before the dinner party. Mel, who had just gotten out of classes for the day, was having a snack at a café with her friends before she has to return to the castle. Unfortunately, they had trouble finding a place to sit… It was quite annoying. Mel was thinking of just having hers to go.

"Excuse me, girls! You can sit over here if you want. There's plenty of room." said a feminine voice.

The girls turned around. There was a young woman, who Mel thought looked to be around Vaith's age, sitting by herself at a table. She had long black hair that she was wearing in a ponytail and green eyes. She was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with a black vest that has silver embroidery over it and black pants. There was something odd, though- her hair was tipped with silver- and it seemed completely natural.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Mel asked.

"Yeah- It's quite alright. This table is much too big for two people." she said.

"Two people? Are you waiting for someone?" asked Louie.

"Yes- my brother. I just arrived, so he's supposed to meet me. But he must be busy with work, because he's a little late." she said.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" asked Mel.

"I don't mind- and I don't think that he would either." said the woman. So they sat down. "My name is Kagome Higurashi- what are your names?" Mel's friends introduced themselves.

'She seems really nice.' Mel thought.

Kagome turned to face Mel. "What about you? What's your name?"

Mel blushed slightly in embarrassment. "My name is Merleawe." she said.

"Merleawe- that's a really nice name." said Kagome.

"Thank you." said Mel.

"Kagome- sorry I'm late! Wait a minute- who are these girls?" said a masculine voice. A voice that Mel found all too familiar...

'Uh oh...' thought Mel, 'Hopefully nothing goes wrong. Wait! Is _Vaith_ her brother?'

"These are some new friends of mine. This place is busy so there wasn't anywhere else to sit." Kagome said.

"Oh. Wait- haven't I met you girls before?" said the guy.

"Yeah- I think that we met once." answered one of Mel's friends.

"Your orders." said a waiter.

"Thank you." said Kagome. 'Hm. What's going on? Vaith appears to recognize Merleawe. Hold on- he was talking about having "Temporarily solved the problem of the missing Master Wizard."- Then he mumbled something about being saved by a flat chest or something like that... Merleawe also not only looks like Sylthfarn, but if she were to cross dress as Sylthfarn she appears to be able to be herself for the most part and genuinely fool people into thinking that she IS the Master Wizard. Could it be...'

Vaith noticed the thoughtful expression on Kagome's face. 'She must be figuring it out. I should have known that she would. Lucky. It certainly makes things easier. Yue can't yell at me. Plus Mel will have a female companion that knows her secret- one she can relate to.'

'Vaith- has it really been long enough for you to forget about our connection?' said Kagome. (Italics= telepathy)

'_No! It just slipped my mind. And I forgot you sometimes forget to respect my right for privacy in my own mind.' _Vaith replied.

'_You do the same to me too!' _said Kagome.

'_...' _Vaith didn't reply. After all, he knew that she's right.

'_That's what I thought.' _ said Kagome.

"Oh no! Look at the time! We've got to get going." Louie said.

"You're right." replied a friend. Then Mel's three friends got up to leave.

"Bye Mel! See you tomorrow at school! Bye Vaith. It was nice to meet you Kagome!"

"Bye."

"So... Shall we get going? I bet you want to get settled in, Kagome. And Mel- if I don't get you back soon, Yue will probably yell at both of us." said Vaith.

"True." said Kagome, "Are you ready, Mel"

"Yes." answered Mel.

"Then let's get going." said Vaith.

**End of Chapter**

Koorika: There you have it! The first Magical x Miracle cross over.

Fern: Glenn/Kagome?

Koorika: I thought it would be good. I've got another Magical x Miracle/Inuyasha crossover idea, too. And three or so Magical x Miracle story ideas.

Yue: (raises his eyebrows) this is certainly... strange.

Koorika: I've already been through this! There isn't any such thing as normal. Besides, I like being abnormal.

Yue: ...

Everyone: Bye!


End file.
